The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a smart card, a tape substrate and semiconductor module for the smart card, and a method of fabricating the same.
Recently, the use of smart cards that enable data to be stored in a secret fashion and that are easy to carry has become popular. In general, an organic tape substrate is used for assembly of such a smart card. However, the organic tape substrate is complicated and costly to manufacture because deposition of copper foil and etching are needed. The manufacturing cost of the organic tape takes up more than 50% of the total costs incurred for the assembly of a smart card. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a tape substrate for a smart card, which is appropriate for the assembly of a smart card and which can reduce the overall manufacturing costs of the smart card.